Haptic feedback for use in wearables or accessories has traditionally been based on the use of eccentric rotating mass (ERM) motors and linear resonant actuators (LRA). However, these types of actuators are typically bulky and often require large amounts of power, making them difficult to integrate into clothing or other wearables or accessories (i.e., jewelry, etc.). Shape memory alloys have also been used in wearables, but again, power consumption often limits their applicability and ease of integration.
What is needed is a simple mechanism for providing haptic feedback to a user that can readily be implemented in wearables and accessory goods.